


Imladris Triumvirate

by Ithillas



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eldar, Gen, Leadership, Random references, Tricksters, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillas/pseuds/Ithillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who is the true ruler of the Last Homely House East of the Sea? The elves all know the truth, but what of the visiting men and dwarves (and the occasional hobbit or four)? Each may visits, and yet leave with very different impressions. After all, when you reach the age of certain Eldar, little tricks make the day brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imladris Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Random litte story that popped in my head about Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel (mainly because I was re-watching The Hobbit and still couldn't figure out where Erestor is). So anyways, hope you enjoy, and please comment!!!!

There were many things the Elves of Imladris knew that many did not. However, despite their enjoyment in rubbing certain knowledge in the faces of their less wise cousins in Mirkwood, there were things that even their woodland kin knew. The fact that the elves of Thranduil’s realm even knew such things made it all the more enjoyable to the inhabitants of Imladris when someone not knowledgeable in such subtleties visited. After all, Imladris was always an interesting place.

For instance, a visit by the dwarves, their hobbit, and a certain headache-inducing Ishtari, on their way to face that blasted dragon. They came in search of knowledge, rest, and advice, and so the gracious Lord of Imladris, Elrond, obliged. Granted rest in the safe tranquility of Elrond’s beautiful creation, they were healed of their weariness and pains by the gifted Lord. They were blessed with the diligent Elf’s continuous support, and offered an open ear when needed. Armed with all the well-informed advice that the former herald to Gil-Galad could give, the odd company left, content in their firm assurances that Imladris was in wise hands while being led by the noble Lord Elrond.

However, when Halimath came ‘round, it was the traders of a plethora of goods that came to Imladris. Guided by the hope of a prosperous trade with the noble elves of the hidden valley, these traders were soon met by the cordially shrewd (if such a combination could ever possibly be imagined to coincide so aptly) Chief Advisor, Lord Erestor.  With a deftness that left many a being standing in shocked wonder the Councilor easily turned the confused ranting’s of overzealous merchants into a calm meeting held over a refreshing repast. By the end of negotiations most, if not all, of the hopeful traders left, oft in a state of awe at the swiftness by which all manners of disagreement and debate were settled by the clever Advisor. As they left the beings, be they of dwarven or men, left in the assurances that the handling of the beautiful land was in the capable hands of the efficient Lord Erestor.

Even more interesting to the inhabitants, it was when those of more militaristic means visited that events became the most interesting. Upon arrival many a Captain or entitled noble would demanded to see the Lord of the Valley, more than likely in the ‘hopes’ of a ‘beneficial’ tradeoff of warriors. Needless to say, most of those beings never made it to Lord Elrond’s door. Instead the golden-haired Captain of Imladris would arrive. At first the seemingly vagarious elf was of little concern to the slightly-unagreeable noble, at least until some other member of the Household would address the fair-faced elf. Upon hearing that it was the famed Glorfindel leading them, the beings would have a complete personality change it seemed and fawn over the smirking elf, formally of Gondolin. Through tales of past valor and daring deeds, the host would soon be on their way once more, never the wiser in realizing that they had never even brought up the subject of a military deal. All that these beings would be certain of, however, was that Imladris was a safe haven while it was guarded by the charming Lord Glorfindel.

None of those mentioned would ever be the wiser of the hidden smiles of commiserating patience, the clever slight-of-hand trading of books, or the well-timed mention of a deed that a certain forgetful Captain should have done as so should be addressed _immediately_ that occurred right under their noses. Nor would they ever, in their limited time and persistently demanding schedules, be there at the end of the day to see the ‘noble’ Lord Elrond, the ‘efficient’ Lord Erestor, and the ‘charming’ Lord Glorfindel turn the evening meal into a comedy of errors and random name calling. Nay, in their short appearances, those beings would never be blessed with the gift of seeing the triumvirate that the three Lords formed rule Imladris like the well-oiled, clever machine that it was. After all, Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel _did_ have to find some way to keep people guessing, right?


End file.
